


of hilltops and homecooked meals

by chuuthebabie



Series: just words [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuthebabie/pseuds/chuuthebabie
Summary: "I got you your favorite."
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: just words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	of hilltops and homecooked meals

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be posted as a tweet but the cropping kept spoiling it so here it is...

Dried leaves crunch at Hyejoo's feet as she treks the hill. At the top of it, the love of her life awaits her return.

A basket filled with home-cooked meals dangles from her cold hands.

As Hyejoo reaches the hilltop, she smiles sweetly at her beloved. "I've come back, my love. Just as promised."

Hyejoo kneels across a well-kept tombstone that houses the precious body of her wife. She brushes her hand on its smooth marble finish, tracing the engraved name with fragility, _Son Chaewon _.__ It pricks her with a sense of deep regret and eternal longing.

She settles the basket on the lush grass beneath her. "I got you your favorite." Hyejoo's voice drips with tender lilt.

She's home.

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in ao3! it's a bit short but I think drabbles are neat and I like writing them :] and also this had been rotting away in my notes app for some time and i figured maybe it's time to let it out of that dungeon.
> 
> i have more of these under my sleeve that may or may not see the light all it takes is for my smooth brain to push me to write I guess :3
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading! stay safe out there~
> 
> twitter : @wawabxwa


End file.
